Various types of stake driver and removal tools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a removable universal stake puller providing a working tool, including a hammer, a crow bar, or a mallet, in combination with a first and second plate, each first and second plate having at least one pair of threaded apertures in direct alignment with each other that accept a fastener such as set screw to attach to the body of the working tool. A stake puller member having a plurality of teeth for pulling a concrete foundation stake from the ground is disposed on the second plate. Alternately the stake puller member with a plurality of teeth is disposed on the front wall of a second bracket and has at least one first bracket. The first and second brackets are secured around the working tool head by means of at least one pair of first holes and at least one pair of second holes that are in direct alignment with each other and accept a fastening device such as a set screw therethrough.